1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to aid apparatuses and, particularly, to a lens barrel coating aid apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an electrically conductive coating needs to be coated on the outer surface of a lens barrel for implementing EMI shielding. Before coating, the worker first lays out a batch of the lens barrels on a holder, and then inserts a plug into each lens barrel to prevent the inner surface of the lens barrels from being contaminated in the coating process. The worker then pulls out the plugs from the lens barrels after the coating process of the lens barrels are completed. If there are many batches of the lens barrels to be coated, the worker has to repeatedly insert the plugs into and pull the plugs out from the lens barrels manually. That is an inefficient process for the coating process.
What is needed, therefore, is an lens barrel coating aid apparatus to overcome the above-described problem.